User blog:Dutchtimnl1/I wonder if these will be in game someday!
So, I was wandering around in the Siras castle yesterday. I normally don't really pay attention to the npc's, but yesterday I did. Have you guys ever looked at the hairstyles the npc's have? And their clothes and hats? They look amazing compared to the clothes we have ingame which we as users can use (I wonder what the Lanos castle shows us!). I made a few screeny's, which I will paste down here. I hope that Com2Us Decides to put those in game sometime, omg I want them so bad! 'Viva la Revolution!' Welcome to the Siras Castle! Just behind the Forest of Grave, we find the Siras Castle. Pro's gather here, people who train at the Forest go to the black trader, Farmers sell their stuff here and travelers pass by each 2 hours to join the Battlefield. What people usually dont look at are the npc's (Yeah, why would we, we've got more to do!). Let's take a closer look! The guild manager and guards.. The Guild manager looks awesome doesn't he? I think he does. Let's start looking closer at his hat. This hat should be given to every guild leader! His armor fits high level warriors and rangers, but looks cool for mages too! The hairstyle of Guards should be obtainable through a potion! -Hair style potions please!- Ravian Omg, I just love this 'Ravian'. As far as I can see, the armor isn't outstanding. The thing special about this NPC is her hat! It somehow looks like a kooii hat with bunny ears. This hat would make a great event hat. Imagine 'Easter gift boxes' with those inside! I know there's those bunny hat's already, but it could have thousands of different names! Jamie (Weapon trader) This NPC will look familiar to everyone who hasn't been to the Siras Castle yet. Not very strange, because Jamie has the standard Weapon Traders look. The first of those is Jedai in the Woody-Weedy Village. This NPC has a great hat(Bandana?) which really suits mages and rangers! Her Robe should be obtainable for high level mages! Traders and readers The traders (Here Samas) and readers (Here Hal) are cool for two particular reasons. Their armor is the only thing directly noticable, and would make great low-level ranger/warrior armor. The points of my interest are their beards and hair. The bald head is funny and should be gettable using a potion, and the bear should be introduced as a hat! This makes funny character looks! Quiri and Quiron Quiri and Quiron look very cool! Quiri's hair should fit girls very well, but my point of interest is her robe. It should be placed ingame as a magician robe for high-level mages! Quirion's hair is the best hair ingame i've ever seen. His armor looks great on rangers who are level 20-24. Their hair colors are cool also, but I think we could get those already. Gurako When I first saw him, I litterary Rolled on the floor Laughing. His facial expression is awesome. Let's take a better look at the sigar. What about having this as a lv1 hat, just like the 'poo'. Then his armor. His armor is cool in someway and should be wearable by all classes! Vana and Modghan Those NPC's are not very special in my opinion. Vana's hair should be obtainable through a 'mystic hair potion'. Her robe should be wearable by a lv20+ Mage Modghan looks way cooler than this Vana. Not looking at his armor yet, his hair is special ingame and should be obtainable using a potion. His armor has been interesting since I saw Lumai in the village. It would make a great look for all classes. Kiwin Kiwin in the coolest looking NPC ingame. Starting with his hair, which already makes this character unique. We should really get this as male player! And what about his armor. I think this suits warriors greatly because it makes them look 'Stronger'. Might sound strange, I know, But this guy really looks like a 'Tough guy'! Duras Duras is cool for the same reasons why Kiwis is. Look at the hair, would be cool to have isn't it? In my opinion the armor he wears looks like the Scout Jerkin's inventory look a bit. Those are cool though, and I want them! Cherry Last but not least: Cherry. This cute character is a role-model for many girls out there on IMOTWOM (Yes, you all want to be her). Her hat should be obtainable for everyone but fits girls in particular. Her hair is special and should be obtained when using a hair potion. Her armor fits any mage, but I think it suits level 14+ the best! Thanks for your attention, and I would love to see you guys ingame. Remember, Bigmama Siras is the bomb, and I will return with a new list of looks. There's many more exclusive NPC's in the great world, and I will be the paparazi photographing them and showing them to all Wikia users. Have a nice day! Category:Blog posts